


The Perks of Living Alone

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: A MasaRan Fluff/Smut
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 11





	The Perks of Living Alone

The position that Ranmaru and Masato found themselves in was a very common one- with Ranmaru’s arm wrapped tightly around Masato’s shoulders, reading an article off of his phone, held in his free hand, and Masato sitting with his knitting materials, mostly in his lap but partly in Ranmaru’s. 

They still shared a room with Ren out of necessity. Both men looked forward to when this period of time would end and they could get an apartment to themselves. 

But Ren had, of course, figured out their relationship quickly- and was quick to bring up that he had called it before they had actually gotten together, which always gets a huff out of Masato and an eye roll out of Ranmaru. It had taken a long time, even after Ren had made it clear that he both knew and didn’t care- about _any_ kind of affection, (which was followed by a wink from Ren and a glare from Ranmaru) for Masato to finally let Ranmaru be affectionate with him in their room. 

At first, Masato wouldn’t let Ranmaru touch him at all while Ren was in the room- and Ranmaru knew it wasn’t because Masato didn’t like to be touched, because when it was just Ranmaru and Masato, Masato often initiated it. It ranged from cuddling into Ranmaru’s side to a make-out session on the couch. As much as Ranmaru liked Masato’s sweet side, there was definitely a lot of appeal in having Masato straddling Ranmaru’s lap, his hands curled tightly in Ranmaru’s spiked hair, kissing him with a passion Ranmaru usually only heard in Masato’s music. But Ren wasn’t often out of the apartment, and Masato finally decided that he’d rather suffer through Ren’s smirks, suggestive looks and eyebrow raises than to only get an hour here and there, or a night at most with Ranmaru. 

Eventually Ren’s looks died down, becoming no more than the occasional teasing smile, and Masato had stopped letting Ren get to him, no longer hesitant to let Ranmaru hold Masato close to himself, or let Ranmaru give him a short “welcome home” kiss- and after a bit, they had even started getting into the same bed to sleep. 

Ranmaru remembers the first night well. 

_Ranmaru was the first into his bed. His sleep routine did take a minute, what with getting out the gel, taking off the makeup and removing his contact- but most of those happened in the shower that he took about an hour before bed, which left him both clean and already changed, and ready to just jump into bed. Masato took a bit longer, because Masato’s showers happened in the morning which left him in his day clothes up until the time he was getting into bed._

_Ranmaru’s preferred sleep clothes didn’t include a shirt, and it hadn’t in some time. When Masato had expressed that he’d like to share a bed with Ranmaru that night, Ranmaru had checked with Masato, asking Masato if he’d prefer that Ranmaru wear a shirt to bed. Masato’s tired, slightly incredulous look had gotten a low chuckle from Ranmaru._

_They hadn’t yet gone all of the way, due to one reason or the other that seemed to vary each time- but they had more than one time where they’ve ended up on Ranmaru’s bed, stripped down to their underwear. Every time they get distracted, or interrupted, or they find that they have less time than they thought they did, they both get more and more frustrated._

_But Ranmaru settles easily into his bed in nothing but his sweatpants, not paying attention as Ren, in nothing but his robe, begins to make his way to his bed. His eyes do open, however, when he feels the blankets shift and he feels Masato slide into his bed- but to Ranmaru’s frustration, he’s stopped from getting his hands on Masato when Ren **just has to** make a comment,_

_“Ah, the same bed, I see?” Ranmaru doesn’t need to look at Ren to see his shit-eating grin. “Well, don’t let me stop you- should I go grab my headphones?”_

_“Bold words from a guy who’s robe is on the fuckin’ floor.” Ranmaru grumbles, his eyes rolling._

_Masato takes it differently, reaching behind himself to throw the pillow. It lands squarely in Ren’s face._

_Ranmaru’s surprised laugh is barely stifled, but when Ren keeps smiling, Masato huffs, but he grabs another pillow._

_Ranmaru only had three. He can’t stop Masato from chucking the next one. Ren catches this one._

_“Ran, sit up, will you?”_

_Ranmaru’s hand lifts, to slide down his face, but he catches Masato’s hand as Masato reaches for the last pillow. “We’re already two down, babe. If he hasn’t gotten the point yet he’s not gonna get it.”_

_Ren doesn’t seem to have any intentions of throwing the pillows back, choosing to settle into his own bed._

_“I’ll just use you as my pillow.” Masato says, his eyes still focused on Ren. “Give me the pillow, Ran.”_

_Ranmaru can’t help his snort, but he knocks Masato down to lay with Ranmaru. Ranmaru does pull Masato onto his chest. “You’ve already gotta use me as a pillow. Ya got rid of all ‘a other ones.”_

And for both Ranmaru’s sake- and for the sake of keeping his pillows _on his bed_ , he was glad that didn’t happen more than a few nights. By the end of the week, Ranmaru and Masato had five pillows on Ranmaru’s bed, because Masato had grabbed two pillows from his own bed to use as back-up ammunition. 

To an extent, Ranmaru thought that their absurd rivalry was entertaining. It only stopped being entertaining during the times that he saw it upset Masato- and when he noticed that dark look in Masato’s eyes, and he noticed the humor and smugness gone from Ren’s expression, Ranmaru stepped in to stop it. It was easier to comfort Masato when the situation didn’t escalate too far. 

But for times that it did- Ranmaru had found the best way to comfort Masato. 

_Ren hadn’t come home that night. It wasn’t planned- but Masato and Ren had gotten into it while Ranmaru was out, and Ren had left to spend the night in Tokiya, Otoya and Reiji’s room- both for himself and for Masato._

_Which only made Masato’s angry, bitter and miserable expression that much more obvious to Ranmaru when he had entered his room and saw Masato on Ranmaru’s bed, holding tightly onto one of Ranmaru’s pillows, his glare centered on the floor. Ranmaru’s eyebrows had drawn in, but when he’s close enough for Masato to look at him, Masato’s dark blue eyes show the conflict he’s dealing with, and without thinking about it, Ranmaru reaches out, to cup Masato’s cheek._

_When it was just Ranmaru and Masato, Ranmaru was very soft. But when it was just the two of them, Masato’s expressions were more open- or maybe it was just that Ranmaru had learned to read them._

_“What’s goin’ on?” Ranmaru mumbles. He glances back, towards Ren’s bed- it was clear that some of Ren’s items were missing, and it’s enough for Ranmaru to make his assumptions. “Did somethin’ happen with Ren?”_

_Masato’s eyes close, and he lets out a heavy, aggravated sigh, his grip tightening on the pillow. Ranmaru could tell from a simple glance that the pillow Masato was holding was Ranmaru’s favorite- because Ranmaru had two pillows with white pillowcases, and he had put a grey one on the pillow he preferred, because it was easier than trying all three every night. “It was.” Masato’s voice is grim. “Sometimes I find that I can’t help myself, when I start arguing with him. It’s as if it’s my natural reaction… and even I realize that I’m not always fair to do so.”_

_“I get it.” Ranmaru says gruffly. “‘S not really the same thing, but it’s how I am with Camus. Guy can’t say a damned word without me wantin’ to fire somethin’ back.” It was a miracle that Ranmaru had held back all of the expletives he would have liked to add, but he holds them back for Masato’s sake. Masato has never asked him to change how he spoke, but Ranmaru could tell that he was always a bit put off by Ranmaru’s casual cursing, and it wasn’t that hard to watch his tongue. For the most part. Masato seemed appreciative of it, and he never said anything when Ranmaru slipped. “...I know you don’t hate ‘im, ‘n I know he doesn’t hate you. ‘N more than that, **he** knows that you don’t really hate him. You’re bound ‘t fight, ‘n sometimes it’s gonna get bad.” Masato’s huff is weak, when Ranmaru ruffles his hair. “He’ll be back tomorrow, ‘m sure. If you feel bad about it, just tell ‘im you’re sorry.”_

_Masato is silent for a long moment. “If you’d be willing to oblige me, Ran.” Masato’s voice is quiet. “Would you mind climbing into the bed with me?”_

_“‘Course I will, babe.”_

_This wasn’t the first time that Ranmaru had comforted Masato, and especially not after a fight with Ren. Ranmaru really did know that they didn’t hate each other, and Masato’s upset after their fights was one of the biggest reasons he did. Ranmaru moves behind Masato, his legs on either side of Masato’s, his arms wrapping around Masato’s waist. Ranmaru doesn’t pull Masato back into his embrace, but he doesn’t need to, because Masato leans back almost automatically. Ranmaru’s chin lands on Masato’s shoulder, and he moves one hand up to brush through Masato’s hair. He can tell that Masato’s eyes are closed. Masato hadn’t let go of the pillow, but his body has relaxed, his back pressed to Ranmaru’s chest._

_Ranmaru doesn’t speak._

_Sometimes, speaking can help Masato- and sometimes it doesn’t. So Ranmaru leaves it up to him. If Masato wants to speak, Masato will._

_That day, he chooses not to._

And then the day finally came where their living situations finally became their own choice. Ranmaru had seen it, in Masato’s expression, that he was _worried_ about Ren. He could also see how Masato’s expression had relaxed when Ren had announced to them that he was moving in with Tokiya. Both Ranmaru and Masato were well aware that Ren would get lonely, living by himself, and even Ranmaru found that he was comforted by the knowledge that Ren wasn’t going to be alone.

When Ranmaru has brought the last box into their apartment, he finds a small smile growing on his face before he even realizes that it has, and the expression is brought on by how _bright_ the blue in Masato’s eyes has grown. 

The look is enough to get Ranmaru to set down the box, to turn, cupping Masato’s face and pulling him into a kiss. It’s an adoring kiss- not quite gentle, but enough to get his point across, and it’s a kiss that Masato goes with gladly. 

Ranmaru had taken in most of the boxes- by his own choice. Masato wasn’t in a bad shape by any means, but Ranmaru still had a much easier time bringing up the heavier items, and after a moment of Ranmaru and Masato going back and forth, it was decided that Masato would begin unpacking. 

Masato had gotten through a few boxes, but the wild grin Ranmaru’s wearing when he pulls back convinces both of them that they aren’t getting much more done tonight. “We’ve finally got a place to ourselves.” 

Ranmaru’s hands settle naturally on Masato’s waist, Masato’s arms wrapping around Ranmaru’s neck. It had taken some time of them being in a relationship for Masato’s actions to come naturally- and it had actually taken Ranmaru some time, too. Romantic actions didn’t come naturally to either of them, but with a lot of attempts and a few mis-steps, they both figured it out. 

“So we do.” Masato’s eyes flash, and Ranmaru can see the type of excitement change, as Masato pulls Ranmaru closer, until their chests are pressed tightly together. 

“We could probably make some noise.” Ranmaru’s grin is an attractive sight- and that’s the only reason Masato lets him talk- though the urge to just jump Ranmaru now is certainly getting stronger. “Lots ‘a things we could do, havin’ all night, totally alone. No distractions.”

“No Jinguji.” 

That one makes Ranmaru laugh, and Masato finally leans in to take Ranmaru in a kiss. When he pulls away, Ranmaru can still feel Masato’s lips brushing his as he talks. 

“The first thing I started with were the bed sheets.”

Ranmaru smirks, his voice teasing. “Ya sure know how to get a guy in the mood.”

“There are few things sexier than making the bed, I’m sure.”

“Fuck babe, if it’s you makin’ it I doubt there is.” Ranmaru’s next kiss is shorter, but his apology doesn’t sound completely sincere. “Sorry.”

“I can forgive it, for tonight.” Masato sounds amused. “I imagine that this won’t be the last time.”

“Oh?” Ranmaru’s eyes darken, but Masato pulls back slowly. 

“This isn’t the place to continue this. But trust me- we _will_ be.”

“Took us long enough.” Ranmaru’s grin settles back into place. Neither man comments about the way Ranmaru follows Masato into the room, his desperation to just get _more_ of Masato not well hidden as he follows at Masato’s heels.

Masato closes the door to the bedroom, when Ranmaru is inside- and Ranmaru doesn’t ask. It’s a safety precaution, and while it’s unnecessary, if it settles Masato, Ranmaru doesn’t mind. The bedroom is empty, but the bed _is_ made and that’s more than enough for Ranmaru. His grin changes to a smirk when he notices his grey pillow in the center of the pillows. 

“I’d like to lay you down to get you undressed, but I have to imagine it would be far easier to strip you here.”

“Oh?” Ranmaru’s smirk turns teasing. “You’re takin’ control? My shy little Masa?”

“Watch yourself, Kurosaki.” Masato’s hand curls itself in Ranmaru’s shirt, to pull the man closer, until their noses are nearly touching. Ranmaru is _not_ unaffected- but he keeps his smirk on his face. “If you insist on smart-mouthing me, I’m more than happy to put your voice to _good_ use.”

“Yeah?” Ranmaru’s voice is deep. Challenging. “‘N just how do you plan to do that?”

Masato pulls him a bit closer, and his next words are mumbled against Ranmaru’s lips. “I’m going to make you beg.” Masato promises. 

“I’d like to see you try.”

Masato hums, but he lets go of Ranmaru’s shirt, to instead grab the hem of it with both hands. He’s very slow in pulling the shirt up, getting it off of Ranmaru. Ranmaru is clearly trying to speed it up, but Masato maintains his slow, calm pace. Masato removes Ranmaru’s undershirt just as slowly, and then takes a moment, brushing his hands over Ranmaru’s sides with a feather light touch as he takes Ranmaru in. 

Ranmaru is shifting, impatient- clearly wanting to get his hands on Masato, but Masato has made it painfully clear just who is really in control here- and Ranmaru doesn’t _really_ want to fight it. He’s more than happy to throw around some taunts, but they both know that Masato has Ranmaru wrapped around his finger. Ranmaru stifles a groan when Masato takes Ranmaru’s clothes, setting them in the hamper. 

Ranmaru can tell, just what Masato is thinking, as his slender fingers hover over the buttons of his sweater, and Ranmaru is glad to see his hands drop, to move back in front of Ranmaru. Ranmaru had turned, but he hadn’t moved from his spot. 

“Decided ‘t take pity?” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises. 

“Getting you undressed was a present. I would feel guilty, not giving you the same experience.”

“Good.” Ranmaru’s smirk returns, and his hands move to Masato’s sweater. The difference in pace is obvious- because Ranmaru’s hands move quickly to unbutton the vest and push it off of Masato’s shoulders. In Ranmaru’s opinion, Masato was wearing too many layers. That thought is prominent as he unbuttons Masato’s dress shirt, finally getting down to his undershirt. Masato’s other layers were on the floor. Ranmaru was a neat person, which was something that Masato really loved about him, but right now, the clothes on the floor were the least of Ranmaru’s concerns. Ranmaru is quick to move forward, before Masato’s undershirt is off, to press his lips to Masato’s collarbone. His hands are on Masato’s biceps, running his hands up to Masato’s shoulders. When Ranmaru nips lightly on a sensitive spot on Masato’s neck, he gets a shudder from the younger man. Masato finally manages to place his hands on Ranmaru’s chest, to get him to back up a bit. 

“That wasn’t the point of this.” Masato clicks his tongue, but his voice sounds breathless. “And I’m still not undressed.”

Ranmaru seems amused, even as he huffs, but he finally moves to take off Masato’s undershirt. Masato is kind enough to stay still, to let Ranmaru take him in. Ranmaru is fast to get his hands on Masato, but he’s just barely run his hands down Masato’s sides when Masato catches his wrist. Masato unbuttons Ranmaru’s jeans, and he tugs them down, just about midthigh, and his hand brushes over Ranmaru’s side. “Sit on the bed, will you?” 

Ranmaru gives another huff, but he’s obedient- though he does his best not to _waddle_ to the bed. Before Ranmaru sits, he hooks his thumb in the waistband of his boxers, but he stops when Masato clicks his tongue. 

“Ah, not yet. I’d like to take this slow, Ran.”

Ranmaru huffs- the easiest noise for him to make right now. Even words are escaping him. He expected this to be slow… but he didn’t expect _this_. Masato had to be teasing him. Ranmaru sits on the bed, and Masato crouches down in front of him. Masato starts by removing Ranmaru’s socks, setting them on the bed, and he slowly begins to roll down Ranmaru’s jeans. When he finally gets them off, he stands. “Stay there.” 

Ranmaru doesn’t make a sound this time, but Masato can see him shifting impatiently as Masato takes Ranmaru’s clothes to the hamper. As an afterthought, he picks up his own clothes, too, and that _does_ get a groan from Ranmaru. When Masato returns, he stands in front of Ranmaru, and Ranmaru’s hands move to Masato’s hips, leaning forward to press a kiss to Masato’s stomach, and Masato pets through Ranmaru’s hair. Because it was moving day- (and because they knew what would happen that night) Ranmaru hadn’t put on any makeup. His hair was down and his contact was out, which was perfect, because neither Masato or Ranmaru believed that they’d have the energy or the want to take a shower tonight.

Ranmaru wasn’t expecting Masato to be particularly _rough_ , but with all of the sexual tension that had built up through all of their missed opportunities and close calls, Ranmaru was sure that the satisfaction of actually going all of the way was going to thoroughly exhaust both of them. Luckily they still had tomorrow off to finish settling in, because nothing else was getting done tonight. 

Ranmaru’s kisses move across Masato’s stomach, leaving a warm, lingering trail, and Masato lets himself enjoy it for a moment, before his hand moves to Ranmaru’s face, to urge him back. When Ranmaru leans back, Masato keeps his hand on the side of Ranmaru’s face, appreciating the way that Ranmaru was looking up at him- waiting for instruction. A side of Ranmaru that Masato doubted many saw. 

Masato’s fingers brush over Ranmaru’s jaw. “Will you help me out of my pants, Ran?” Masato barely asks the question before Ranmaru’s fingers are deftly undoing the button of Masato’s slacks, getting them down easily. Masato realizes, with satisfaction, that Ranmaru really only had pulled down Masato’s pants- his underwear were still in place.

Ranmaru grins, his teasing energy returning. “If ya get on my lap I can help you with the rest.” 

When Masato shuffles backwards a step, Ranmaru isn’t surprised. But his eyebrow raises when Masato speaks. “Your legs are spread wide open. If I’m going to sit on your lap, I’d prefer if I didn’t land on the floor.” Ranmaru’s smirk is back full force, but he does close his legs, bracing his feet firmly on the ground to give Masato a seat, and Masato takes it. Masato’s arms wrap around Ranmaru’s neck as Ranmaru removes Masato’s slacks, only removing his socks when the pants are on the floor. Ranmaru moves slower than he had with Masato’s shirt- enjoying the feeling of Masato, curled against his chest, Ranmaru’s arm flat against Masato’s back to support him. Masato tilts his head and Ranmaru takes the chance to press his lips to Masato’s in a firm kiss. Masato matches the passion of it easily. 

Masato finally pulls back, and when Ranmaru tries to follow, Masato gives him a softer, much shorter kiss. 

Ranmaru snorts, and Masto knows that Ranmaru is about to tease him again. “You’re bein’ awful soft fer wantin’ to make me beg.”

“What can I say?” Masato hums, leaning forward until his nose brushes Ranmaru’s. Ranmaru watches him closely, and Masato finds that he loves the way Ranmaru’s eyes look when he’s this close to him. Masato smiles, and his own smile is playful, too. “When you seem just as desperate to kiss me as you are to get me naked, how can I resist giving into you? At least a little.”

Ranmaru chuckles. “Cute.”

“Now.” Masato slides off of Ranmaru’s lap, and he picks up his clothes to return them to the hamper. When he moves back in front of Ranmaru, Ranmaru has let his legs fall open again, letting Masato stand closer to him. Masato’s hands land on Ranmaru’s shoulders, his cool hands running over Ranmaru’s warm skin. “I’d tell you that you’ve been good, but you haven’t-” Masato’s sigh is undeniably amused. “But I guess that I’ll still let you choose- though I do think I’m humoring myself because I think I know exactly what you’ll say. But I’ll let you decide who loses their underwear first.” Masato’s hand moves up, and he’s just touched Ranmaru’s jaw when Ranmaru’s thumbs hook into the waistband of Masato’s jeans. “That’s what I thought your answer would be.” Masato’s low chuckle is a pretty sound, as he runs his slender fingers down Ranmaru’s jaw. “But as your reward for having some sort of patience-” Masato’s underwear _were_ still on, after all, because Ranmaru was waiting for permission. “I’ll let you take them off however you’d like.” Unsurprisingly, his underwear were around his ankles in a second- and despite Ranmaru’s hungry gaze, Masato didn’t feel embarrassed. Perhaps it was because everything that had led up to this moment, and their entire relationship before it, had definitely made Masato feel like Ranmaru wanted _him_. That Ranmaru wanted Masato more than he wanted Masato’s body, and it erased all of Masato’s nerves. 

And, despite how mouthy Ranmaru was being- Masato wouldn’t trade it for anything. And Ranmaru was clearly willing to listen to Masato’s demands. 

Ranmaru’s real reward for his obedience was Masato staying still as Ranmaru’s hands find Masato’s hips, leaning forward to press his lips to one side of the ‘V’ formed by Masato’s hips, before moving to the other side to do the same, though this time he kisses up Masato’s hip. One of Masato’s hands raise to pet through Ranmaru’s hair. 

Ranmaru kisses up Masato’s side, and Ranmaru lets him. Masato lets out a low hiss of air when Ranmaru’s warm tongue swipes over Masato’s nipple. 

Masato hums. He wouldn’t have expected himself to enjoy this- if anything, he’d think he would get awkward with it, but that wasn’t the case at all with Ranmaru. After all, anywhere and everywhere Ranmaru touched felt like it was on fire in the best kind of way. Masato gently moves Ranmaru’s head away, but he catches Ranmaru’s hands before Ranmaru can pull them off of his waist. Ranmaru’s hands settle easily back on Masato’s hips, but his eyebrow raises.

“Alright. Serious topics.” Masato sighs, returning to pet through Ranmaru’s hair. “I’m going to be very honest about my history. I don’t plan to force you to do the same, but you can share what you’re comfortable with. I’m… fairly comfortable, with my own past because I don’t have much of one. I’ve never slept with anyone. I’ve never undressed with anyone, either.”

“‘Ve you played with yourself before?” Ranmaru’s curiosity is the first thing that gets Masato to blush, but he answers. 

“I’d say no more than twice. And I don’t know that I’ve ever finished myself off before.”

“Wait, seriously?” Ranmaru’s eyebrows raise. Now Masato is really red. 

“The walls in my home were thin and we had wait staff everywhere. And then I moved in with Ren, and the mere thought of him catching me- I’d never hear the end of that.”

“Fuck, babe- I’d ‘ve done _somethin’_ sooner if I’d ‘ve known. ‘M not sayin’ you should rub one out every time, but it’s normal ‘t touch yourself ‘n figure out what ya like. I’m more ‘n fuckin’ happy to be your first, Masa. ‘N I’m sure it’ll still be enjoyable, but-”

“It already is.” Masato assures. “Is there anything you’d like to share? You don’t have to.”

“‘Ve had sex.” Ranmaru admits gruffly. Masato’s expression doesn’t change, simply listening to Ranmaru, so Masato just listens. “‘Ve never really been submissive, but I’ve taken it a couple ‘a times. So you don’t have ‘t hold back on me. You can be a ‘lil rough.”

The way Masato hums makes it clear that he doesn’t plan to be. Masato cups Ranmaru’s face and he leans down to press a kiss to Ranmaru’s lips. He pulls back, just a bit. “I take it that means you’d like me on top of you.” Masato’s voice is playful. 

Ranmaru snorts. “That was your plan anyways, wasn’t it?”

Masato grins, and for once, Ranmaru doesn’t have a returning comment- entranced by Masato’s wide smile. Masato finally removes Ranmaru’s hands, to gently push Ranmaru down on the bed. Ranmaru goes willingly. Masato’s fingers hook into the waistband of Ranmaru’s underwear, and he’s not as slow as he had been last time, taking off Ranmaru’s last piece of clothing. 

Masato kneels between Ranmaru’s spread legs on the part of the bed that’s open.

“Ya aren’t gonna pick the underwear off ‘a the floor?” Ranmaru asks sarcastically. 

“Well, now that you’ve brought it to my attention-” Ranmaru groans when Masato gets up, but he is quicker with returning both pairs of underwear to the hamper.

Masato returns to hovering over Ranmaru on the bed shortly after. Masasto holds himself up with one arm, his forearm flat on the bed, and his free hand takes Ranmaru’s, lacing their fingers together. Only then does he lean down to kiss Ranmaru- not letting Ranmaru turn the kiss into anything that isn’t soft and slow. After a few moments of slow kisses, pulling away before they’re entirely out of breath but returning before they’ve fully caught it, Ranmaru leans up, to try to finally make the kiss rougher, and Masato pulls away, nipping gently at Ranmaru’s lower lip. When Masato has separated, Ranmaru lets his head fall back onto the bed with a groan. Masato moves to Ranmaru’s jaw, pressing gentle kisses to Ranmaru’s skin, starting from the corner of his jaw, moving to his chin and back down to the other side. He begins to press kisses to the underside of Ranmaru’s jaw, and he peppers Ranmaru’s neck with kisses until he reaches his collarbone. Masato’s arm has straightened, to give him better access to Ranmaru’s throat, but his other hand is still holding Ranmaru’s. Masato presses one last kiss to Ranmaru’s chest, and then lays his head in the center of it for a moment, lowering himself back down to rest lightly on Ranmaru. Ranmaru’s breathing is just a bit too shallow, but his hand rests on Masato’s head. 

“You okay?” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff, as he begins to pet through Masato’s hair. 

“I am.” Masato mumbles softly. “I’m happy.”

Ranmaru’s scoff is almost gentle. “You’re cute.”

Masato gives a soft huff, which only seems to strengthen Ranmaru’s opinion. “I found your preparations. But I have to ask- they were all unopened.”

“Yeah. I got ‘em fer _us_. If ‘m bein’ honest, I ‘aven’t actually used _lube_ before-”

“Ranmaru!” Masato’s voice is sharp as his eyes open, but Ranmaru’s hand doesn’t leave his head, keeping Masato’s head resting on his chest. 

“Relax, babe. I mean the actual shit- I’ve always used somethin’. Lotion ‘n stuff, ‘n I’ve always used condoms.” Masato huffs, not believing that to be much better. “‘N if you’re wonderin’, I know we’re gonna use a condom, but I’m safe.”

“I know.” Masato says softly. “If you weren’t, I know you’d have told me. And I’d really like to believe that you’re safer with that than you are with prepping.” Ranmaru’s hand moves, running his thumb over Masato’s lips to smooth out his frown. When his thumb moves, Masato sighs. His voice turns a bit quieter. “Ah- well… I’m clean, too.”

“I know, Masa.” Ranmaru’s voice is amused. 

Masato sighs again. “Well. Believe me- I’m _not_ happy to hear that you’ve never used proper lubricant before. ...But it is nice to hear you got items just for us.” Masato squeezes Ranmaru’s hand. 

“Yeah, well-” Ranmaru’s voice is teasing and Masato is already queuing up his sigh. “Didn’t think you’d fuck me unless we had the right shit.”

Masato huffs, and Ranmaru has to hold him down again to keep him from getting up. 

“Wait, don’t leave yet.” Masato listens, but he’s still wearing his exasperated expression. “I love ya, y’know.”

Masato huffs again, but his head turns, his nose pressing to Ranmaru’s chest. “I am entirely naked, lying on top of you, Ran. I’d _expect_ you to love me.” Masato’s sigh turns fond, and a playful smile curls up the edges of his lips. “But I love you, too.”

Ranmaru finally releases Masato, to let him get up. Masato had stashed away the bottle of lubricant and the box of condoms, taking the entire bottle but only one condom. 

“I’m a bit concerned that you knew the proper size.” Masato’s eyebrow raises, and Ranmaru grins at him. Ranmaru had moved further up the bed and had bent his knees, but he was still laying back on the bed. 

“We’ve shared a room fer a while, ‘n your underwear don’t hide that much. ‘N come on-” Ranmaru’s grin is wider, extremely amused. “Can ya blame me fer tryin’ to get a look? ‘S not we haven’t _tried_ to do this before.”

Masato’s head bows just for a second. He was holding the bottle in one hand, and the condom in the other, so he doesn’t have a free hand to run over his face. He finally looks up, but there is a tint of red on his pale cheeks. “Thank you for reminding me that I told you I was going to make you beg.”

Ranmaru snorts. “Like ya forgot.”

Masato shakes his head, amused, but he continues onto the bed, gently laying the bottle and condom next to Ranmaru’s hip. Masato moves back onto the bed, sitting between Ranmaru’s legs, kneeling on the bed. Masato’s hand rubs Ranmaru’s hip comfortingly, but his feather-light touch is enough to make Ranmaru squirm. 

He _really_ starts squirming when Masato brushes his fingers lightly along the base of Ranmaru’s rock hard cock, and then runs the tip of his index finger up to the head. Masato’s light touch continues as he circles the head, and Ranmaru presses himself down into the pillow, his back arching, just a bit, trying to get more friction. Masato doesn’t give it to him, but he doesn’t push Ranmaru back down, either. 

Masato hums, and then he frowns.

“Jesus- what’s that look for?” Ranmaru’s voice sounds dazed, but it’s Ranmaru’s concern that prevails through it that makes up Masato’s mind. 

“I’m going to try something.” Masato says softly. “But I’ll forewarn you now, I may not be any good at it.”

“Huh?” An understanding look crosses through Ranmaru’s eyes when Masato drops his hand to bend over. Ranmaru’s hand laces through Masato’s hair at the side, half cradling his cheek, subtly holding Masato up. “Oi. Ya don’t look real thrilled about it. You don’t have ‘t, y’know.”

“I’m aware. And I fully plan to stop if I decide that I can’t.”

Ranmaru sighs. “Just make sure y’take it easy, babe.”

“I will.” Masato assures. Ranmaru’s hand doesn’t leave- staying as a gentle reassurance. Masato is slow and experimental. He takes most of the head of Ranmaru’s dick into his mouth, reminding himself to be very careful of his teeth. It’s an uncomfortable position, and Masato knows that he won’t be taking very much of Ranmaru in- but he doesn’t dwell on that, focusing on using his tongue to run over the skin of Ranmaru’s cock, making the man shudder. It’s small, kitten-licks, almost as light as his touch, but warmer, and Ranmaru lets out a low groan. Masato has to pull back before long, his jaw already a bit sore despite the minimal stretch, but Ranmaru’s breathing is visibly shallow, and there isn’t any disappointment on his face. 

Masato’s face doesn’t show that he isn’t sure exactly where to go from here, but Ranmaru can read his expression. “‘Ere. Lemme show you.”

Ranmaru sits up, and Masato lets him. Ranmaru grabs the unbottle and uncaps it- a slightly amused look on his face. He pours some lube onto his hand, and Masato raises an eyebrow. He knows that what Ranmaru is about to pull is likely for _Ranmaru_ , rather than actually showing Masato, and it turns out that he’s right. Ranmaru wraps his hand around Masato’s cock, and uses his clean hand to put one of Masato’s hands over Ranmaru’s. 

Masato doesn’t stop him, but up until Ranmaru starts moving his hand, bringing Masato’s with him, Masato’s eyebrow stays raised. But Masato can’t help but tilt his head back and to close his eyes. Unsurprisingly, Ranmaru’s touch is hot against Masato’s skin as Ranmaru spreads the lube over Masato’s cock. Masato lets Ranmaru continue until he feels a heavy knot form in his stomach, and he finally pulls Ranmaru’s hand away. 

“And just what did that accomplish?” Masato asks breathlessly. Ranmaru just grins. Masato’s glare is weak and lacking any real conviction. 

Ranmaru chuckles. “Fine,, fine. ‘Ere.” Ranmaru moves his hand to grab Masato’s, flipping it over and using his free hand to pour some lube onto Masato’s palm. Ranmaru uses his already greasy hand to smear it over Masato’s hand, far smaller than his own, and then he takes Masato’s hand and wraps it around his own cock. 

Ranmaru takes advantage of the position for a moment that he knows Masato gives him, but then Masato takes over and he moves _much_ slower, delighting in Ranmaru’s frustrated groans.

Masato makes a point to use his fingertips, to spread the lube around Ranmaru’s dick, and he leans in to kiss Ranmaru. He doesn’t stop Ranmaru when Ranmaru turns the kiss into something a bit more desperate, but he does pull away too soon- both his hand and from the kiss.

Ranmaru huffs, but he takes Masato’s hand, bending it to two fingers, and then lowering Masato’s hand. “I really don’t need much preppin’.”

“Oh no. That isn’t how this is going to go.” Masato shakes his head, and Ranmaru groans, falling back onto the bed. Masato starts by applying a bit more lube on his hand himself, unsatisfied with the remaining amount on his hand, and only then does he lower his hand. He circles Ranmaru’s entrance with his index finger, barely touching the ring of muscle, and when he finally moves, it’s only to press more firmly. He can hear Ranmaru groan. 

And then, so slowly, Masato inserts his index finger, stilling for a long moment. 

It was strange, Masato would decide. But the mere idea of getting to be even more intimate with Ranmaru than he had already gotten keeps him going. 

“Is this part ‘a the teasin’?” Ranmaru grunts.

“Hmm?” Masato looks up, for just a second. “No. I haven’t even started that yet.”

Ranmaru’s groan is almost a bit higher pitched, and it gets a smile out of Masato. Ranmaru huffs when he sees it. 

Masato’s finger bends, just a bit, and he begins by feeling around, pulling out a bit and pushing back in. He does this for far too long, and only then does he very, very slowly insert his middle finger alone. 

“They’re basically the same size, babe, please-” Ranmaru groans. Masato gets a satisfied smile- but that doesn’t stop him from going for a moment with only his middle finger, getting Ranmaru to squirm. Finally, Masato gets up to two fingers. At first, it starts the same way the one finger had- poking, prodding, pulling them out and pushing them in. Masato’s fingertip brush against Ranmaru’s prostate which gets Ranmaru to arch his back, trying to push Masato’s fingers further. “Fuck!” Masato’s smile, borderline smug, doesn’t disappear. After a few more times of lightly brushing Ranmaru’s prostate, he chooses to try a different movement- and he very slowly spreads his fingers. He starts small and slow, and it grows in size until Ranmaru is starting to shift again. Masato is even slower to add a third finger, when he pulls his hand out. “Masa, c’mon-” 

“Preparation is very important, Ran.” Masato scolds with no real firmness to his voice. He starts the same way he had with the rest of his fingers. He slowly feels around, and he slowly moves his hand in and out. Teasing Ranmaru was an added benefit- but the majority of Masato’s slow pace was genuinely wanting to make sure he was doing this right. Masato moves his middle finger down, just a bit lower than the rest of his fingers, and he does this carefully in various spots until he gets a _whine_ from Ranmaru when Masato finds Ranmaru’s prostate. 

“ _Masa-_ ” Ranmaru groans. “You’ve got me beggin’- I just want you to _fuck_ me.”

Masato smiles, a mix of amusement, fondness and pride. “As soon as I’m done prepping you, Ran.”

Ranmaru’s free hand lifts to cover his face, muffling his frustrated noise. Masato doesn’t speed up, but when he pulls his fingers out, he takes the condom. 

“Lemme.” Ranmaru mumbles, and there’s a different kind of groan when he sits up this time. “God, you did a fuckin’ number on me.” Ranmaru takes the condom, unsheathing it and tossing the trash on the floor. This time, Masato doesn’t care. Ranmaru rolls the rubber condom onto Masato’s cock- a bit slower than Ranmaru’s normal pace, but not much. Ranmaru falls back down, and he holds his arms out to Masato, who can’t help the small laugh as he lowers himself over Ranmaru so that Ranmaru can hold onto him. Masato supports himself on an arm, and then he reaches between them. “This is gonna be even fuckin’ slower, ain’t it?”

“Slow can be a good thing.”

“Wouldn’t mind if ya just fucked me in the mattress.”

“Is that _really_ what you want?” 

Ranmaru huffs, his voice a grumble. “Eventually.” He gives. “I could use a ‘lil more speed, but I guess it’s pretty fuckin’ cute. You’re real sweet durin’ this, Masa.”

“My one and only goal is to ensure that this is special.” Masato gives Ranmaru a bright smile. 

“That look’s gonna be the death ‘a me.” Ranmaru leans up, to kiss Masato, and Masato is more than happy to go with it. Masato finally reaches down, to carefully press against Ranmaru’s entrance, but he won’t enter him until Ranmaru pulls back, so Masato can watch Ranmaru’s face with scrutinizing eyes. “‘M ready, I swear.”

Masato pushes in very slowly. It _had_ been some time, since Ranmaru had taken it, but the stretch isn’t uncomfortable. Masato still stops, but this is the first time that Ranmaru can really see Masato’s patience tested, stilled inside of Ranmaru. 

“What’s that face for?” Ranmaru mumbles, but his voice is smug. 

Masato lets his head fall onto Ranmaru’s shoulder, groping blindly for Ranmaru’s hand. Ranmaru takes it, and Masato squeezes it tightly. “You feel…” Masato’s release of breath is almost a moan. “Better than I could have any right to expect.”

Ranmaru tilts his head, so that he can mumble in Masato’s ear- and the only way that Masato can describe Ranmaru’s voice is _dirty_. “It feels better when you move, y’know.” Masato lets out another surprised, breathy moan when Ranmaru’s legs lift, wrapping around Masato’s waist. Masato’s grip grows even tighter on Ranmaru’s hand. 

“I think I need a second this time.” Masato says weakly, but the tone of humor in his voice gets a low chuckle from Ranmaru. Masato finally gathers himself, and he lifts himself, giving Ranmaru a gentle kiss before he situates himself so that he can look Ranmaru in the eye before he starts moving. 

Ranmaru doesn’t know that any of his partner’s have ever looked at him like this. He can hardly even remember the last time a partner had been _facing_ him. Ranmaru usually thought it was easier to be on his hands and knees, but even if he weren’t taking Masato’s first time, he wanted his first time with Masato to be intimate. 

For as harsh as Ranmaru’s words were- it was clear to both of them that this wasn’t just a quick (or a slow) fuck. 

Ranmaru can’t see his expression, but Masato can. Masato can see the way that Ranmaru’s eyes widen, just a bit under Masato’s gaze. The burning passion that had been in his eyes for most of tonight hadn’t faded in the least- but his face was so much softer. Masato’s smile is incredibly soft, too, brushing his nose against Ranmaru’s. 

“I like this position.” Masato says softly. “Thank you for letting me experience this.”

Ranmaru doesn’t say anything- but it’s the right answer. Ranmaru’s expression tells Masato more than any of Ranmaru’s words could. 

Masato starts out very slowly, pulling out less than halfway before he moves in again. It’s already getting too much, but it’s too much in all of the right ways. Even with Masato’s added focus, he never stops looking into Ranmaru’s eyes, and Ranmaru’s gaze doesn’t fall away from his. Masato’s dark eyebrows knit together, when he finds a slow, steady rhythm. Masato leans down to kiss Ranmaru, but their eyes don’t close. 

Normally- Masato would find this awkward, an open eyed kiss, but he’d find quickly that there is a time and place for everything. 

And Masato couldn’t get enough of the look in Ranmaru’s eyes. 

Masato’s controlled movements falter when Ranmaru’s hips shift upwards, and Ranmaru lets out a shaky breath, the warmth trailing over the lower half of Masato’s face. “God- right there, Masa.” Ranmaru’s voice is so deep that Masato almost loses it just hearing him, but with Masato continuing to move his hips forward and Ranmaru matching his thrusts by lifting his hips, Masato seems to keep hitting the spot in Ranmaru that’s getting that pretty, flushed look on Ranmaru’s face that Masato is sure shows on his, too. 

“I want you ‘t touch me, babe.” Ranmaru grunts. Masato is hesitant to release Ranmaru’s hand, but he manages, bringing his hand down to Ranmaru’s cock. He moves his hand slowly, but it quickly matches his thrusts- steady and in the middle of fast and slow. Masato leans down to kiss Ranmaru, and he isn’t sure if that’s what really does send Ranmaru over the edge, but he’d like to believe it. Masato’s hand feels too warm and it’s sticky, and he can feel the same on his stomach. 

Masato is close- but he’s not quite there yet. “You’re doin’ real good, lastin’ this long.” Ranmaru grunts, though it’s clearly taking a lot of effort. “‘S alright. Keep movin’ ‘til you’re there. I can take it.”

Masato’s hips do stutter- and his gaze is intense, but he orgasms before Ranmaru starts to look uncomfortable. Masato feels his entire body shaking, especially his legs and his arms. 

“You can lay down on me.” Ranmaru murmurs. “It’s okay.”

Normally Masato might be more hesitant, but it was hard to resist, and Masato lets himself have it. Ranmaru’s arms wrap tightly around Masato’s back. 

“I… Waiting was worth it.” Masato sighs. “I’m very glad that you were my first, Ran. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Ranmaru snorts. “We had sex, Masa, it wasn’t a business deal.” His hand runs over Masato’s back. “But I’m glad ya enjoyed it. ‘N now that we’re livin’ alone, ‘m sure we’ll be doin’ it again.”

Masato can’t help the slight flush that grows on his face, but his sigh is contented. “I hope so.”

Ranmaru and Masato lie together for a very long moment, and then Ranmaru finally pats Masato’s back. “Alright. We’ve gotta clean up. We can cuddle after.” 

Masato sighs, but he does get up. He watches Ranmaru’s face as he very gently slides himself out of Ranmaru- though in the end _he’s_ the one who makes a slightly disgusted expression when their stomachs stick together from the dried fluid. Ranmaru scoffs, but when they both get up, they’re both a bit unsteady- though it’s Ranmaru that reaches out to help Masato. Masato just shakes his head, but he lets Ranmaru steady him. They stand by the sink together, though it’s Ranmaru that disposes of the condom and wipes both of them off. Masato looks into the room and frowns. 

“We need to change the sheets.”

“Well-” Ranmaru’s grin is wide and teasing. Masato’s look is dead-panned. “You’re the sexiest bed changer, yet?”

“You know- sending you out to sleep on the couch is always an option.” Masato raises an eyebrow. 

Ranmaru moves to set his hands on Masato’s waist to pull him closer. “I’ll sleep on the couch if you sleep there with me.”

Masato’s click of the tongue is amused. “Would you stop being cute and just assist me in changing the sheets?”


End file.
